


Karma Is Actually A Nice Bitch

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Magnus causes mischief for fun, clumsy yet confidant Alec, some naughty language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Magnus Bane is tired of ungrateful Shadowhunters as well as his equally ungrateful clients and decides to show his frustrations by causing some mischief to innocent bystanders. Nothing evil just minor inconveniences. It takes a clumsy, hazel-eyed Shadowhunter with a knack of spilling coffee over himself to realize that maybe there is hope in mankind





	Karma Is Actually A Nice Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the little mistakes here and there! Thanks for reading!

Magnus Bane was not the biggest fan of people. Especially Shadowhunters. They seemed to always take and take and never seem to appreciate the services he provided them, at a costly fee he may add. But despite them begrudgingly paying him they never once would utter the words thank you or show a teeny amount of gratitude towards him. It was as if he were some magic genie they could use to wish for whatever their prideful hearts wanted and whoosh there it was. Shadowhunters have always behaved in this manner during his lifetime. This was wasn’t news to him but it still bothered him. 

As for the rest of the clients he had well they seemed to have become more needy and less unappreciative. And frankly he was tired of it.There was always some ridiculous request or the results they had received weren’t what they expected which apparently made him the one at fault. 

As a result the High Warlock of Low Tolerance For Idiots became slightly bitter and petty over time. Everyone was the same no matter mundane, downworlder or shadowhunter. So he often went out of the way to cause little mischief here and there. Just to express some of his anger. He of all the warlocks knew what happened when emotions mixed with magic. 

Whether it was making someone's umbrella go inside out when it was pouring. Or causing the parking meters to run out just when the ticket person was making their rounds or even changing a door from push to pull at the last second. He had caused that unfortunate moment.You could say he enjoyed it.

His friends would constantly scold him, yes actually scold him for creating such mischief. It usually resulted with them holding a type of convention just for him and take turns discussing why he should probably reevaluate his behavior.

‘Magnus you’re too old to act like this!’

‘Go on a date for goodness sakes! Take your mind off of things!”

‘Stop mocking my voice! I’m trying to help you!’

Despite it all what his friends had to say did linger in his head. He’d been single for quite some time and maybe he was feeling lonely. Having no one to really share his thoughts and feelings besides Ragnor and Catarina. Maybe he needed to branch out a little more. 

If only people didn’t make it so damn hard. 

Magnus slowly moved his coffee stirrer in his steaming caramel latte when the sound of liquid splashing followed by hushed swearing roused him out of his thoughts. 

His eyes gave glance toward the commotion before going back to staring at the spinning coffee stick. His brain seemed to finally comprehend what he had just seen as he shot up in his seat to do a double take.

There in the middle of his current favorite coffee shop was a tall young man perhaps in his early twenties, dressed in complete black, but other than the pretty face the runes inked on the young man’s neck and no doubt underneath those layers made him stare. He was a shadowhunter. A shadowhunter who had managed to spill coffee all over his shirt.

He observed the adorably awkward shadowhunter apologize to resign-looking coffee barista who was mopping up the mess. Magnus waved a finger toward the tip-jar. It doubled the amount of tips. 

Magnus stood up taking his lukewarm drink continuing to look now and again at the young man who had taken his seat. The shadowhunter had certainly intrigued him. 

A another week passed and Magnus learned that this coffee shop was the unknown, handsome shadowhunter’s favorite place to grab a coffee from. They at least had that in common. Pretty soon it was as if they would cross each other’s path. Of course Magnus attempted to blend in with the crowd. A difficult task he discovered immediately. But he managed. Though the shadowhunter situation was a different story. He contemplated that if the shadowhunter didn’t have that glamour rune, his clumsiness would surely attract someone’s attention. 

The boy was a mess.

He'd observed this tall shadowhunter with the most gorgeous hazel eyes and jawline as sharp as glass walking down the street carrying a coffee, just about to take a sip of his drink only to end up tripping over his own feet. He'd seen unknown tall and handsome walk with 2 other shadowhunters. He being the only one covered in ichor and the others relatively free of demon remains. The guy didn’t seem to have the best of luck. And Magnus couldn't find the will within to cause even more mischief for the shadowhunter.

Which was why the High Warlock of Brooklyn slowly found himself making sure that this gorgeous stranger would get an extra cookie from the barista or casually remove any form of tripping hazard in the shadowhunter's path. 

Some would call it stalkerish behavior but he preferred to call it turning a new leaf. Helping cute shadowhunters instead of causing trouble for them. 

Magnus found himself smiling at the bewildered face on the shadowhunter whenever he would leave the coffee shop. He was cute. And that smile with those pink lips and straight teeth made him actually feel that fuzzy sensation in his belly. He hoped one day to talk to the shadowhunter. At least his reign of slight terror had finally come to an end for innocent bystanders.

\-------------------------------

Magnus tried not to act like he was looking for someone very important in the cafe. He tried.  
Everytime the door would open and bring in the cool air that signalled fall was about to come he would look toward the direction only to sigh in disappointment.

The warlock had thought he would show up at the cafe this time. The shadowhunter hadn’t made an appearance for weeks. Magnus continued to look around in search for that bed head he adored before going to reach for his favorite blueberry nut muffin. A voice pleasantly familiar but still surprising caught him off guard. 

“Hey do you mind if I sit with you- Oh! Sorry!”

His hand had knocked over his pastry and that 5 second rule was meaningless in New York. Magnus looked away from the fallen muffin before raising them to stare at the familiar stranger.

A familiar stranger who was handing him a brown bag with the cafe logo stamped on the front. 

"Oh geez I'm sorry here take mine. I probably should lay off them anyways. Been eating too many cookies for the past two weeks."

Magnus smile widened as he thought of those times he had made an extra cookie appear in the shadowhunter’s pastry bag.

"I was going to ask you if you minded me sitting with you. There are so many people here today. But I understand if you don’t. I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to sit next to the airhead who caused you to knock over your morning muffin. So um I guess I'll just go...."

The Shadowhunter made to leave when a hand with rings and burgundy painted nails caught his wrist.

"You always ramble this adorably?"

The young man flushed smiling shyly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Call it my weakness when I haven't had coffee in the morning and when I'm talking to a handsome guy." 

Magnus smiled.

"Please sit with me. I'll let you have half."

“I feel like I have seen you. Do you come here often?”

Magnus smiled, “Sometimes.”

If this was karma, Magnus thought as Alec sat opposite of him, those eyes even more mesmerizing this up close. Then maybe karma was actually kind of a nice bitch.


End file.
